1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vee-shaped endless transmission belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are currently in existence numerous types of vee-shaped transmission belts intended to be mounted on pulleys.
One example of a vee-belt notably comprises an elastomer heart in the form of a trapezium, a transverse reinforcing layer connected to the heart to prevent it from deforming, one or more cord(s), for example made of inextensible material, embedded in the structure (notably the heart) and a coating layer of coated fabric peripherally surrounding this assembly over the entire length of the belt.
However, these solutions are not entirely satisfactory because when the cord(s) is (are) inextensible, it is difficult to produce a whole series of belts having exactly the same dimensions. Now, in certain applications, it is necessary to be able to lengthen one or more belts slightly in order to bring it or them to the same length as others, for example in a drive system involving multiple parallel belts with identical separations, or in order to compensate for a differential separation between the axes of the pulleys bearing two or more parallel belts.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the abovementioned problems using a solution that is simple to manufacture, easy to use and optimized in terms of efficiency.